


If This Is Love (Then Love Is Easy)

by BuckyBearBarnes



Series: Everybody Wants to Rule the World [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBearBarnes/pseuds/BuckyBearBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting his soulmate, Steve takes Darcy on their first date and she gets to meet the skinny guy behind the star spangled man with a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Is Love (Then Love Is Easy)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for being so patient and sticking through this with me, I honestly didn't think it would take me this long to finish this sequel- I didn't think I would move as soon as I did but thankfully I'm done unpacking which means I can focus on writing again. I've already started writing one more part after this, although I have no idea whether or not I'll continue this series after that.
> 
>  Also, if you're on Tumblr feel free to message me or even send me prompts at BuckyBearBarnes25.

Steve led Darcy downstairs to the garage but when they reached his motorcycle, something Howard had saved from the war, he stopped suddenly and flushed.

“I guess didn’t really think this through” he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “If you want I can talk to Tony” he started awkwardly.

“It’s fine” Darcy reassured him. “Is this from before?” she trailed off, realizing that Steve probably didn’t want to talk about his life before being frozen.

“Yeah, Howard held on to it for me and I guess Tony just never got rid of it. Would you like to go for a ride?” he grinned, noticing her raw appreciation.

“Are you serious?” she looked back at him.

“We could walk if you wanted to, but the bike would be faster” he teased.

“What are we waiting for then, let’s go.”

Unbeknownst to Darcy, Steve wasn’t just taking her for a ride; he was actually heading straight for his old neighborhood in Brooklyn. It wasn’t his first time back, but it was the first time he had ever taken anyone with him- it had always been too personal to share, but despite the fact that he barely knew her, Steve knew he wanted to share it with Darcy. He stopped in front of a small Italian restaurant that he knew she wouldn’t recognize, but it was the same place he’d gone with Bucky and his Ma when they’d scraped up enough money and he knew that it was still run by the same family, using the same recipes. The owners recognized him right away, but what shocked him was when the owner’s grandmother had recognized him not as Captain America, but as Steve Rogers, the skinny guy from Flatbush. Granted, she was just a little girl at the time, but these days very few people remembered who he had been before the serum.

“What are we stopping for?” Darcy loosened her grip around his chest.

“I did promise you dinner at some point doll.” Though she tried to hide behind a curtain of hair, he caught a flash of red on her face and made a mental note to use more of his 40’s slang around her.

“Hey Steve, long time no see” the hostess greeted him. “Grandma will be happy to see you, she’s been asking about you again” she led them to a corner booth. “I’ll go let her know you’re here.”

“I take it you’ve been here a few times before?”

“We can’t seem to keep him out of here” someone snorted.

“Darcy, I’d like you to meet Adelina Agostino” he introduced her. The older woman stared at her critically for a moment, then grinned.

“You must be someone special for Steve to bring you here; soulmates?” she guessed.

“You know me too well Ada” Steve shook his head.

“It’s hard not to when you’ve been coming here for 75 years” she snorted. “But tonight is a celebration, no? I’ll take care of everything” she shushed his protests, heading back to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry about that” he apologized. “I should’ve known that she would make a big fuss, I just wanted to share it with you” he rambled. “We can go somewhere else if you want.”

“Steve, it’s ok” Darcy reached across the table to grab his hand. “I’m flattered that you wanted to share something so important to you. Besides, I get the feeling we’d never be able to leave without Ada noticing” she teased.

“You laugh, but she’s surprisingly sneaky for her age.”

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing we won’t be sneaking out then, isn’t it?” They were interrupted by Ada bringing out massive plates piled high with delicious smelling food. Both of their stomachs grumbled loudly, effectively cutting off any serious conversation. After even Steve was too full to eat anymore, Ada had all but shoved the two of them out the door. Rather than heading straight back to the Tower, Steve showed Darcy around the neighborhood, pointing out everything he remembered; the apartment he and Bucky shared, the drugstore they used to buy candy from, even the bakery his Ma used to take him to. Darcy just took it all in and listened to Steve’s stories. As they headed back towards the restaurant, she started shivering and Steve draped his leather jacket over her shoulders. She pulled her arms through the sleeves as she got back on the bike and put her arms around him, snuggling closer to his warmth.

“I had a great time tonight.” Steve walked Darcy right to her door, filling her stomach with butterflies.

“Me too” she looked up at him, hoping he would kiss her. “And I’m honored that you would share something so personal.”

“I’ve never had anyone to share it with before” he admitted. “For a long time, I didn’t even think I’d live long enough to meet my soulmate. Peggy… She was the first dame to ever see me for who I was and after the serum, she and Bucky were the only ones who still remembered the skinny guy from Flatbush.”

“Well, for the record I’m really glad that you’re my soulmate, super soldier or not.”

“I’m glad you’re my soulmate too” he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Darcy leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth, but when she went to pull away, he kissed her softly and she responded happily. It was unlike any other kiss she had experienced; there had been other times where she thought she had felt a spark but this felt like a forest fire compared to that. She had heard stories of how intense it was, being with your soulmate, but she never could’ve imagined anything like this. It wasn’t love, not yet, but it was strange to have such strong feelings for someone she barely knew. And despite the fact she just met him, somehow it still felt like she had always known him.  
Eventually Darcy dragged herself away, breathless and Steve looked as if someone had doused him with cold water. He had to take a step back, but he made the mistake of looking at her and saw that her curls were mussed and her cherry lips were swollen. She looked like a dame who'd been thoroughly kissed and wouldn’t be opposed to more.

“I should go” Steve sounded unsure of himself.

“Or you could stay?” Darcy suggested.

“You have no idea how tempting that is doll, but I want to do this right. I want this just as much as you do, but we’ve got the rest of our lives ahead of us, so there’s no need to rush this.”

“You’re probably right” she admitted grudgingly. “The rest of our lives though? Don’t you think it’s a bit early for that?”

“I want every moment you’ll give me dollface” he mimicked Bucky’s smug grin.

“Are you sure you won’t get sick of me solider?” Despite her teasing tone, she knew that it didn’t always work out between soulmates and a small part of her was secretly worried that someday he would realize that she was nothing special.

“Not possible” he told her firmly, kissing her one last time. “Now I should go before I change my mind.”  
Unfortunately, Steve left early the next morning; apparently the Winter Soldier had been seen in DC again and even though it seemed like a long shot, Darcy understood why he needed to be there for his friend. And as much as she missed him, Darcy knew that she needed the space too; it was too easy to get caught up in Steve and the giddy feeling she got around him. Of course that wouldn’t stop her from worrying about him while he was gone, but at least she had Jane to help her get through it.

 


End file.
